


Intrinsic Connections

by sapphirerose1990



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 15 Years After Barrier Broke., A few refrences to my older Undertale stories., Adult Frisk/Sans - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Female Frisk, Fluff and Smut, Frisk and Sans have a child, Interspecies Relationship(s), Magic-User Frisk, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirerose1990/pseuds/sapphirerose1990
Summary: Since Monsters came to the surface, there have been some changes in Monster and Human relations. The Big War is over, prosperity is returning to the two species and Frisk is dating Sans. The two have been inseparable but things are far from perfect. Humans dating Monsters is a new concept, most don’t approve and others think it won’t last. After all, they are both very different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In my personal head cannon, Monsters can live to be roughly 200 years old, they will age regardless of having children. Humans age twice as fast and are considered adults at a younger age then Monsters. Sans and Frisk are both considered young adults, even if Sans is roughly 10 years older then 26 year old Frisk. Monsters age as follows:
> 
> o Ages 1-5 Baby  
> o Ages 6-10 Toddler/Little Kid  
> o Ages 11-18 Child/Big Kid  
> o Ages 19-25 Adolescent  
> o Ages 26-50 Young Adult  
> o Ages 51-100 Adult  
> o Ages 101-150 Middle Age  
> o Ages 151-200 Old/Ancient

Sunlight streamed through the window as Frisk blinked her eyes open. She yawned and stretched, rolling over on the bed trying to pull the covers closer. It was too early; she wasn’t ready to get up yet. Her hands started groping around the bed but to her disappointment, the blankets had been already thrown off. She was cold and this also led her to notice the absence of a certain skeleton. The other side of her bed was empty and Frisk grumbled with annoyance. For a Monster who always liked to take naps, Sans sure was an early riser. It was not even 9 AM yet. Every morning Sans would teleport to work at his hotdog stand in Newer Home. Even if he no longer worked as a sentry, Sans insisted on working to provide for the family. It did not matter if he was dating the adopted daughter of the Monster King; he was used to having responsibility.

Frisk smiled a little bit, her face still buried in her pillow. No matter how lazy he bragged to be or how often Papyrus complained about his sleeping habits, Sans was used to being a caretaker. It must have come from looking after Papyrus for so many years. After their dad died and after their mom abandoned them, Sans was the only one that could keep Papyrus housed and fed. Frisk was proud of him, truly proud but she also wished that he would allow himself to sleep in.

Suddenly she heard a noise; the young woman turned her head. Frisk felt she was being watched.

“Hey sleepyhead, it’s about time ya woke up!” Sans said cheekily. The skeleton was sitting backwards in the rollaway chair, his arms crossed comfortably as he watched her with an affectionate smile. “I had wanted to wake ya but ya looked so peaceful sleepin’ there!”

Frisk smiled in delight. “Sans! I thought you were going to work at your hotdog stand today. Don’t you go there every morning? What are you doing here? Usually you are already gone.”

Sans gave the rollaway chair a spin and laughed. “I’m my own boss. I just wanted to spend some time with ya. I know I’ve been busy lately, working myself down to the bone and I haven’t been spendin’ enough time with my favorite girl. So I figured we could spend the day together, just the two of us. Papyrus is going to be out of the house for the next two days. We can do whatever ya want to do. I am all yours Frisky!”

Frisk sat up in bed, raising her eyebrow. “Anything I want, huh?”

Before he could react, Frisk pulled the skeleton onto the bed and pushed him against the mattress. Sans gave a grunt of surprise but chuckled happily when Frisk bent over him and started peppering his face with little kisses. “Of course you would want to jump my bones this early in the morning!” He mused with a Cheshire smile. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Is that a problem?” Frisk kissed his collarbone as she said it, smiling cheekily. “Should I stop?”

Sans blushed a soft blue and he ran his fingers through her hair affectionately. “Nah…how could I have a problem with this? You can keep on doin’ this all weekend if ya want to!”

“Good.” Frisk said finitely, resuming her kisses. Her soft lips brushed against his bones in a ticklish manner but Sans didn’t seem to mind. If anything, he was growing excited as he reached out to touch her in return. His hands caressed her cheek, his fingers gently trailing down to her bare neck. He marveled at the delicate skin, it was so different to his own body; he could not help but be fascinated by the softness of it. The way she was looking at him, was doing wonders. He felt the magic course through his system, emotions and desire making his thoughts fuzzy. Suddenly he felt himself wanting her more than ever. Sans took charge and pushed himself up on top of her. He gave Frisk’s neck a nip with his teeth, if only to feel her squirm under his grasp.

Frisk made a pleased little squeal, his warm breath making her skin tingle as his tongue started licking at the slightly bleeding bite marks. He liked feeling this bit of possessiveness, this bit of control. She was so fragile, his little Human…and she belonged to him.

With his eye glowing a bright blue, Sans bared his teeth and looked at her hungrily. Frisk watched him, her eyes full of complete trust and longing, her body was bare and open to him. She was not afraid. Her confidence encouraged him and Sans went to work kissing every part of her, every fleshy bit that he could reach. Frisk giggled happily as his tongue teased over her breasts, how he circled and nibbled at the exposed skin. Her skin was flushed pink and her breathing increased as he became more daring. The farther down his tongue went, the more she began to squirm with impatience. It was almost unbearable when he reached her lower stomach. Licking just under her navel, Sans looked up and watched Frisk smugly, knowing full well what he was doing. How her body would urge him on, despite all his teasing. The skeleton loved nothing more than to see his favorite Human fall to pieces under his touch; he reveled in her increased desire. It was completely unfair but Frisk still quivered in delight as he worked magic.

With a mischievous smile on his face, Sans went even slower as he began kissing the insides of her legs. His tongue dragged along her inner thighs, delicately approaching and tracing the exposed pink folds of her center. He made special care to be close but never quite where Frisk wanted him to be. With every touch he caused the young woman to whimper with longing. He could feel her moving against him, desperate to feel a bit of friction where it would matter the most. Finally with a low chuckle, Sans obliged her. Using his long bony fingers, he reached to massage the special spot between her legs. Sans felt her body’s respond to him almost immediately. The skeleton grinned widely when Frisk’s whimpers turned into moans of pleasure. Her grip on him became tighter and he started curling his fingers inside, one phalange after another, feeling her body move to accommodate his touch. Tight, wet and so very close, Frisk was completely lost in the sensations, whispering his name in an almost reverent tone. Sans could not help but marvel at her for a moment, before rubbing her clit with expert hands. The skeleton grinned with anticipation. Just a little more, a little more would send her over the edge.

Sans massaged the sensitive flesh; he teased it and pushed against it until Frisk soon made breathy moans as he brought her to the brink of her pleasure. Giving a small shudder, her eyes closed in complete bliss. Frisk’s hands curled around his bones, her body trembled and Sans held her throughout it all. Nuzzling into her chest gently, the skeleton gave a contented smile as he closed his eyes too. Together they cuddled on the bed as Frisk came out of her post-orgasm daze.

“You…you are incredible.” Frisk said after a moment. She was still trying to catch her breath.

Sans grinned sleepily. He lay on his side facing her. “Aww…you’re not so bad yourself.”

“I just wish… I knew how to do for you…what you do for me.” Frisk admitted. She said it quietly, as if she were ashamed but Sans merely nodded with understanding. “You know how to make me feel good but you won’t let me return the favor. I feel selfish and I love you so much.”

“Things work differently for me.” Sans explained patiently. “As a Monster, my pleasure is your pleasure. You might not realize it but the energy between us is what makes me feel good. Magic is in the intent after all. Even if you are doing it subconsciously, your magic alone can make me feel just as amazing. So don’t worry about it. Ya don’t hear me complain’ do ya? I’m perfectly happy to be playin’ hooky.”

Frisk sat up, looking at Sans curiously. “If you do things differently, how do Monsters have babies? I’ve been wondering about that. You said that Monsters are affected by the intent of the magic. Does that create children? Could you…and I…have children together? Is it possible?”

Sans looked away, uneasily. “Um…well…you see. Like I said, magic is in the intent. If two Monsters really love each other and they really want to have a baby…then they combine their magic until it starts forming a sort of egg, an egg created from the merged soul life force. It will then randomly attach itself onto a parent and in a few months a baby comes out of the egg. That’s how it works for all us Monsters.”

Seeing his expression, Frisk’s face became somber. “Wait a minute…does the amount of HP matter when creating Monster babies?” Her words came out in a jumbled mess. “If you have 1 HP does that make it difficult to have kids? That you don’t have enough magical energy to spare? But it’s not your fault if you have 1 HP. I must sound like a jerk. Did I make you uncomfortable? Oh, I shouldn’t have said anything! I’m being insensitive. I’m so sorry Sans!” 

Sans gave her a sad smile. “Yes, it is true that Monsters usually are known to have more than 1 HP. I guess ya could say I’m a special case because 1 HP is actually a Monster birth defect. If I’m not careful, I could easily get hurt or even die…but that’s only if I’m caught unawares. See, I take lots of naps to gain some extra HP and my fast reflexes keep me outta trouble…heh…that’s probably why I’m still around, but my 1 HP is not why we can’t have kids. It’s a little more complicated.”

“Then what is the reason? I know magic. You taught me, remember?” Frisk asked, confused.

“It’s because you are a Human.” Sans said quietly. “Even if I had unlimited HP, the fact is, Monsters and Humans can’t have children together. We are too different on the inside. Monsters are mostly made out of magic and dust. Humans are mostly made out of flesh and blood. True, ya do know some magic but your magic level is not nearly strong enough to create a brand new soul. Only a Monster can do that. We can love each other but we cannot have a child together. It’s not possible. I thought ya knew and I am sorry. This was not how I pictured this discussion to go.”

Frisk was quiet for a moment, thinking this over. She sat curled up in the blankets of her bed, sweat still on her naked skin but her expression was serious. Gone was the lustful look, replaced with something akin to sadness. “I know we haven’t been intimate for very long,” Frisk began “I know we’ve never brought this up but I’ve always assumed that we could have a baby together…at least if we did it the Monster way. I have seen so many impossible things happen, amazing wonderful things. I guess I just thought…maybe someday we could start a family…”

She trailed off and Sans looked heartbroken at her expression. “Frisk I…” 

“It’s okay. I understand that our biology is different. I’m not a Monster. I don’t have strong enough magic and there’s nothing I can do about that” Frisk continued, her eyes now somber. She reached out and took the skeleton’s hand. “But you are enough for me Sans. You, Papyrus, Asriel, Toriel and Asgore are the only family I need and I am okay with that. I should have never even brought this subject up. I guess I really ruined the mood…didn’t I? Are you angry at me?”

Sans smiled gently. “Hey…it’s fine. I’m not angry at ya. It’s not like ya wanted to hurt me and ya know that nothing gets under my skin. I love ya Frisky, no matter what.” 

The young woman giggled and got up. Getting dressed she started thinking about the day and what they could do together. “Since Papyrus isn’t here, why don’t we make something for breakfast besides pasta? As much as I do love his breakfast spaghetti, I am craving pancakes!”

Sans grinned, leading the way out into the kitchen. “Pancakes sound good to me!” He agreed.

The skeleton led the way, his eye sockets on Frisk as she bustled around the kitchen cheerfully. She got out some pancake mix and mixed in some milk and an egg. He watched as she stirred the batter and how her face was slightly covered with the powder. Seeing her like this warmed his soul and tickled his funny bone. Sans wanted to make Frisk happy but knowing her desire, even if it was set aside, he could not help but wish that somehow he could give her what she wanted. 

“Sans? Are you okay? You seem distracted.” Frisk commented, glancing at him with a smile.

“Hehehe…” Sans chuckled. “I’m just thinkin’ that ya look really cute covered in flour.”

Frisk made a face and went over to Sans, holding a spoon full of batter. She purposely dropped some of the mixture onto his cheekbone and sauntered off. “Well you could make yourself useful and set the table.” She said, winking cheekily. “Oh and pour me a glass of orange juice please.”

The skeleton grinned, doing as he was told. Maybe this wasn’t so bad. He put the idea of not having children out of his mind and went on to messing around in the kitchen. They were both still young, there was no need think about such things anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

With Frisk visiting the library, Sans decided to wait for her at Grillby’s. The little restaurant had gone through some big changes since coming to the surface. Because of the merged communities of Snowdin and Waterfall, more customers frequented the establishment and more employees were now bustling around. It was louder and less secluded but Sans didn’t mind. Usually, he just went to the bar, ordered a few rounds of ketchup and chatted happily with Grillby over the noise. Saying a cheerful hello to a few friends on passing, Sans made himself comfortable on one of the bar stools. Grillby was polishing a few glasses in the back but when the fire Monster looked up, he went to the refrigerator to get some ketchup bottles, already anticipating Sans’ order. Grillby and Sans had known each other for years and this had always been a common routine. The bartender nodded at the skeleton. “It has been a long time my friend. How have you been?”

The skeleton opened the ketchup bottle and gave it a swig. He then wiped the red liquid off his teeth. “Heh…I’ve been okay. I’ve been meaning to come here but you know how it is…things always come up. Whether it’s helping Frisk with ambassador duties with the Human Kingdom or dealing with the return of Prince Asriel, it has been one thing after another. I have just been enjoying the fact that I don’t have to do anything too stressful. Things are a lot easier than they used to be.”

“I take it your relationship with Frisk is doing well?” Grillby asked casually, a smile of his lips.

Sans broke into a grin. “Oh yeah, things have never been better. Lately I’ve been working too hard, so I’m spending the day with her just hanging out. It’s been great. Papyrus is visiting Mettaton for the weekend, so we have the whole house to ourselves. Ya know it’s kind of funny. When I first started calling her Frisky, I just wanted to tease her but lately she’s been really living up to her nickname…if you know what I mean. She just can’t keep her hands off me! Why only this morning…”

Grillby gave a short cough, a plume of smoke coming out. He obviously looked uncomfortable. “I am happy things have progressed well in your love life.” The fire Monster interrupted, in his quiet spoken way. “But please watch what you say in mixed company.” He jerked his head to the corner where a green fire Monster was doing her homework in the back. Sans looked sheepish.

“Sorry…I didn’t know Ember was there.” Sans said awkwardly. “So um…how old is your daughter anyway? I haven’t seen her since she was a little girl playing in Hotland.”

Grillby smiled proudly. “Ember just turned 23! She’s an amazing student and so smart. She has been fascinated with science and wants to work with Doctor Alphys when she grows up. I wouldn’t be surprised if she becomes her apprentice someday! She is so much like her mother.”

Sans gave a small smile, glancing at the green fire girl with interest. Like Grillby, Ember was quiet but friendly to those who knew her. She could also be a real spitfire when it came to her passions. It amused him that such a passionate child could come from the more reserved Grillby.

“This morning, Frisk asked me about having a baby.” Sans confided, looking at his ketchup bottle. He already knew what his friend was going to say, what they would always say.

“She doesn’t know?” Grillby asked, looking at the skeleton in surprise. “I thought you two have been together for a few years now? Does Frisk not realize that dating a Monster means she will never have children? There’s not enough magic between the two of you. If she wanted to have a family she should have looked to her own kind. Humans and Monsters are different species!”

“I know we are different species!” Sans said. “Tibia honest, that never mattered to me. What does it matter if I am a Monster and she is a Human? We’re both consenting adults. I love Frisk and she loves me but I almost feel guilty about not giving her what she wants. When I told her, Frisk took it pretty well but I can tell she was disappointed. She’s been quiet since this morning, always deep in thought.”

“I would suggest giving her some time.” Grillby said patiently. “This must be a lot to process.”

Sans sighed, picking casually at the ketchup bottle’s label. “I just hope she doesn’t start questioning our relationship. What if she starts wanting more? I am only a skeleton Monster…I can only do so much and Humans are so much more… physical. What if there comes a point in our relationship when she decides that a Human can satisfy her needs a lot more than I ever could? What if she thinks I’m not good enough?”

“Well it’s like you said earlier…you two love each other.” Grillby said, after a moment. “That’s all that really matters in the end anyway. Frisk knew that you were a Monster and she still chose you to love and you to care about. While you both may not be compatible in the traditional sense of the word, you are compatible in the soul…soulmates if you will and that is a stronger bond that goes beyond the physical or magical nature of a relationship. I wouldn’t worry too much.”

Feeling a little better, Sans smiled. “Yeah…you’re probably right.”

A door opened up nearby, startling Grillby as he looked up. Frisk was coming towards them with an armful of books. She smiled and went to sit next to Sans, giving his cheekbone a kiss in greeting. Her mood was surprisingly cheerful. Grillby had expected the Human to look depressed but after saying hello to Grillby, she started chatting amiably to Sans about the books she had gotten from the library. “I’m sorry I took so long. I lost track of time. I haven’t been to the library in a while and they recently ordered new books on magic and different types of spells.”

Frisk flipped open a book and Sans looked down curiously. “Ya want to learn more magic?”

The young woman smiled sheepishly. “We haven’t practiced together in years and I thought it might be fun to brush up on my skills. As an ambassador, I am faced with dangerous situations all the time and it could be useful knowing that my magic is still strong enough to defend myself and those around me. What if some villain is attacking harmless Monsters? I have to be ready.”

“Um…sure…I can see how that could be useful…” Sans said, glancing at Grillby. The fire Monster shrugged and went to tend to his other patrons. It was obvious he couldn’t care less. The skeleton smiled indulgently at his girlfriend. “If ya want to learn more I could help ya.”

Frisk beamed happily. “Great! I also got a book on Magical History. Did you know Humans and Monsters have a common ancestor? That’s why Humans have the ability to learn magic but it is not something that we are born knowing. Monsters can perform magic from the day they are born, to them it is as instinctual as breathing but Humans have to be taught. Something about needing to draw the magic out of their souls…it’s fascinating. A few hundred years ago Humans used wands to compensate for their limited magic. This was right before the Dark Ages of course. I can’t believe how backwards they were. It was stupid how arrogant the Humans were!” 

Sans grinned at Frisk’s expression. The young woman was furious about things that happened generations ago. Her passion was inspiring but he couldn’t help but be concerned about this sudden interest in history and magic. Frisk had always been curious and an intelligent student but this was strange…even for her. 

“Frisky” Sans wheedled. “Tell me, what is this really all about?”

The young woman blushed, looking away. “I…I was wondering… if there was a way to increase my magic percentage. I thought that maybe we couldn’t have children because I wasn’t strong enough. I thought that if my magic level increased…it wouldn’t be impossible. I know we are different species but I was determined to at least look into it. There aren’t many couples like us.”

“So… that’s what this is all about.” Sans sighed in frustration. “I told ya…it can’t be done. I wish we could but we can’t, Frisk. That’s all there is to it. We can’t have children the Human way because I don’t have the right equipment and we can’t have children the Monster way because you aren’t a Monster. I don’t know how much more I can explain it to ya. I suppose I should have been up front from the beginning but we were younger then and a lot less serious.”

Frisk looked down, slowly putting her books away into her backpack. Her face was lowered, her eyes not meeting his. She was not crying but she looked numb and almost angry. Sans watched her warily…unsure of what to say next. He didn’t mean to be so stern but the more disappointed Frisk looked the more his soul ached at the thought of breaking her heart. Life wasn’t so simple.


	3. Chapter 3

Things only worsened as their lunch date continued. Sans tried to make small talk. He tried jokes and he tried puns. He did everything he could to make the young woman laugh or even smile but Frisk just nibbled on her burger and fries. She didn’t even look at him. The library books were still inside her backpack and when they finished, Frisk teleported home while Sans paid the bill. There was a silence with her absence. One that made his soul ache, San did not know what to do.

Feeling lost, he decided to go for a walk around Newer Home. The Monster community was a welcome distraction, especially if it meant avoiding the inevitable. Sans did not like arguing, he avoided it when he could but it happened all the same. He wasn’t angry, not really. He was sad and confused. Newer Home was near the ocean and the cool breeze felt good against his bones. Sans just walked and walked, not caring where he went. After a while, he found himself at Toriel’s home. His friend was usually so wise in situations like this. When he was younger, the old woman would help him with his arguments with Papyrus and he in turn, helped her deal with her anger towards Asgore. Toriel was his best friend and he needed someone to talk to. The trouble was his argument had been with her adopted daughter. Would she just side with Frisk?

Uncertain, he didn’t bother knocking. Instead he slumped against the door like he used to do in the Underground and closed his eyes. This was probably a bad idea. The worst kind of idea to ask the mother of his girlfriend for relationship advice but Toriel was all that he had right now. He was so lost in thought, Sans was surprised when he heard knocking from the inside of the door. Confused, Sans gave a few hesitant knocks back. Toriel started giggling on the other side. 

“Come on silly…you are supposed to say who’s there!” Toriel’s low muffled voice answered.

The skeleton laughed “I thought that was your line. I’m the one who’s visiting!”

Toriel knocked from the inside of the door again and Sans humored her. “Okay…who’s there?”

“Old lady”

“Old lady who?”

Toriel laughed. “I didn’t know you liked to yodel!”

Sans thought about it for a second then he joined in on her laughter. “Heh…that’s a good one!”

There was a moment of silence before Sans finally started talking. Maybe it was the closed door that kept embarrassment away but when he began, the skeleton found it hard to stop. “I’m worried about Frisk.” He began. “She’s not hurt or anything but lately she’s got it in her head that she’s not doing enough in our relationship. She second guesses everything I say and she’s convinced that if she raises her magical skill, we could…we could have children. I told her it doesn’t work like that and she became angry at me. She acted as if the truth of this fact was my fault, as if I was purposely saying that only to hurt her. I don’t know what else I can do to help her.”

For a moment, there was no noise on the other side of the door. Sans anxiously waited, wondering if he offended his friend by talking so offhand about her daughter. After a moment, Toriel spoke, her voice kind. “Frisk is not angry at you…she’s angry at herself. She may not admit it out loud but Frisk has always wanted to be a Monster. She’s a person from two different cultures, a person of two different backgrounds. She’s neither one nor the other and that makes her feel isolated. She’s a determined young woman but determination can only take you so far.”

“If Frisk’s feeling isolated, why hasn’t she told me?” Sans demanded. “I could have helped her. Normally she tells me what’s on her mind, why is she being secretive?”

Toriel sighed. “My daughter will come around. She just needs time. I also suspect that there was some other reason behind this behavior. Think back to before she made the announcement about wanting children. She’s never mentioned it before, correct? Was she acting different yesterday?”

Sans thought long and hard about this, finally he said. “Frisk mentioned that there were some Monsters bothering her yesterday. She didn’t go into details but I remember seein’ her face with tears threatening to fall. I was worried but Frisk brushed them away and distracted herself. I was workin’ at the hot dog stand during the afternoon, that’s when I decided to spend more time with her. I assumed that the work as an ambassador was catching up to her. She hardly rests.”

“Well…you found a good place to start.” Toriel said, her voice comforting. “Talk to my daughter. Maybe she’ll tell you what happened. Just…please be patient with her about all this.” Sans nodded, even if he knew Toriel couldn’t see him. Finally, Toriel gave two last knocks on the door. “One last joke…before you dash off? I’ve missed these jokes between us old friend.”

“Who’s there?” Sans asked, his smile a little bigger.

“Orange”

“Orange who?”

“Orange you glad that you got to talk to me?”

Sans chuckled at the cheesy joke and stood up. Dusting the dirt of his shorts, he said a quick goodbye to Toriel before teleporting to his home. What had taken him over an hour to walk from Grillby’s, he made it back to his home in a flash of light. His shortcuts came in handy on days like this one. When he returned, the house looked dark and quiet without the ever lively Papyrus. Luckily though, Frisk was home. As he opened the door, he saw her lying on the living room couch, hunched in a fetal position. It wasn’t until she heard him come in, that Frisk sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She had been crying and the breaths still came out as little sobs.

“Frisky, Are you okay?” Sans asked gently. “I’m really sorry about what I said earlier. I didn’t mean to hurt ya. I was being a real bonehead, I should have been kinder. ”  
He went over to her with his arms outstretched. Frisk looked at him and went over to give him a big hug. She was still sad but seeing him seemed to give her comfort. Sans wrapped his arms around her protectively and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Shhh…it’s okay.” Sans crooned.

“I…I’m the one that should be sorry.” Frisk said, calming down. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I guess…yesterday has bothered me more than I would like to admit. They were just being stupid…those three Monsters have always resented me and they just wanted to hurt me.”

Sans narrowed his eye sockets. “What three Monsters?”

“Aaron, Woshua and Jerry, I was coming home when I ran into them. Aaron asked me if I still was your girlfriend and Woshua told me that our relationship was unclean and unnatural. Jerry was the one who told me that we could never be serious and that I was wasting my time with you. They then started teasing me, saying that if skeletons didn’t resemble Humans I wouldn’t have started dating you at all and that I was a delusional Human who didn’t know what she was.”

“What spiteful and idiotic creatures!” Sans growled, his eye now glowing blue in anger. “I’ll show them unnatural! I’ll show them unclean! Nobody talks to my girl like that without a bad time!”

Frisk cupped her hand on San’s cheekbone and looked at him, a small smile on her lips. “Those three Monsters aren’t worth it. I’m okay…honest! I just let those words get to me. I started thinking about how I was suddenly not good enough. I love you so much Sans and I became terrified that one day you will become bored with me. I’m afraid that you’ll think me needy and annoying and that I was just somebody you got to play with before eventually tossing me aside.”

Sans stared at her. “I would never think that! Is that really what you’re so afraid of?”

“I guess it was just my low self-esteem talking.” Frisk gave a small laugh. “It’s hard when you grow up around Monsters and feel more like a Monster then a Human. When I visited the Humans at their Capital, I felt more different there then I have in the Monster community. It was the strangest feeling. I looked like them but I was not like them. I haven’t felt like a normal Human in years, not since I was a young child who lived in the village outside of Mount Ebbot.”

Looking down at the young woman in front of him, Sans saw how fragile she really was. Despite being a trained magician and despite being brave…Frisk was a petite woman who was a few inches shorter then him. It was easy to forget how vulnerable she could be and he suddenly wanted to protect her and keep her safe from the world. Sans pulled her close in his arms and for a long time they stayed like that. The sun was starting to set and despite the room still being dark without a light turned on, they both didn’t mind. Orange and pink light from the sunset shown through the window, casting them in a warm glow as the sun sank behind the trees and houses.

“I think I will go to bed early tonight.” Frisk said after a moment. “I’m completely exhausted.”

Sans tilted his head, smiling gently. “Yeah…I’m pretty bone tired myself. Let’s say that tomorrow we put all this nonsense behind us and start over. Okay? I told ya that I’m all yours and I meant it. I hope you don’t forget that.”

Sans took Frisk’s hand and led slowly her to the bedroom. He slid under the covers right alongside her and cuddled her until her breathing became calmer and her body relaxed against his own. It was only until Frisk was sound asleep that Sans closed his eyes. Before he let himself fall asleep, the skeleton decided something. Never again would he let their insecurities swallow them up… not to this extent ever again. His Human needed him and he would not let her down.


	4. Chapter 4

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Sans rolled over in his sleep, his bed was soft and comfortable. The sun had risen already and normally he would have been awake by now but this was one of the few days that he would allow himself to sleep in. The knocking sound persisted, growing louder and louder until Sans woke up with a startled grunt. “Who’s there?” Sans asked automatically, sitting up in his bed. The skeleton looked around the room in confusion. What was that noise? Did he dream that someone was telling him knock knock jokes? Frisk was sound asleep next to him, one hand still wrapped around him. Her brown hair was sprawled out all over the pillow and a little drool came from her mouth. She was smiling in her sleep. He watched her and found it adorable. It wasn’t until he heard the persistent knocking noise again that he frowned and got up to answer the door.

Sans stepped into his pink slippers, gave a long stretch and opened the front door to see two little Monster children smiling up at him. A little girl skeleton and a purple rabbit boy were both looking at him expectantly, holding out a flyer filled with pictures of different kinds of cookies. There was an awkward silence before Sans asked, “Can I help ya kiddos with something?”

“We were wondering if you want to buy some Monster scout cookies.” The little girl skeleton said politely, she gestured towards the pictures in the pamphlet. “Today is the last day to raise money and if we make our quota, we’ll be able to go on the field trip this afternoon. It’ll be really fun and the money goes to a good cause. We would really appreciate it. Please Mr. Sans?”

Sans frowned, “You’re cuttin’ it kinda close if the field trip is today but still…I do love me some cookies.” He looked at the pamphlet before turning to the kids. “Ya know this seems a bit familiar…like somethin’ out of a movie. You’re being well taken care of…correct? You’re not being forced to earn your food and clothing? If that is the case, my friends and I can help. I know what it’s like to be livin’ off the charity of others.”

The children both started laughing, the little rabbit boy shook his head. “No! No! No!” He giggled hysterically. “Mr. Asgore looks after all the orphaned Monster children; he would never make us do something like that! This fundraiser is so that we can visit the Human Capital today and meet the Humans. It’s a long distance so we’ll need supplies. Most of us have never seen a Human…I mean a Human other than Frisk of course. Mrs. Gador says this will encourage positive relations….whatever that means. I just think it could be a lot of fun!”

“Ya really want to meet the Humans?” Sans asked doubtfully. “After all the past trouble, it might not be a good…” He trailed off when he saw the looks on the kids’ faces. 

They were obviously looking forward to the trip and seemed almost devastated when he gave his opinion. It was not exactly unheard of; Monsters and Humans were starting to be friendlier but the truth was there was still some tension. After hundreds of years of war and fighting, after 120 years in the Underground, Humans were still getting used to the idea of Monsters living nearby. Looking at the kids, Sans realized with a start that these two probably didn’t remember the Underground. They must have been babies when Frisk broke the barrier. The thought of so much time passing unnerved him and Sans rubbed his skull at the thought. There was a whole generation that would never know what it was like to never see the sky, kids that never felt that hopelessness. Things really were changing and Sans suddenly felt old at the sudden realization.

“Mr. Sans? Do you still want to buy the cookies?” The skeleton girl asked, breaking Sans out of his train of thought. “You are acting really weird! Are you okay? Did we do something wrong?”

Sans chuckled. “What? Oh…sorry kiddos. I was just havin’ a bit of an existential crisis but I’m okay now. How about I buy some of those chocolate chip peppermint cookies? Put me down for three boxes...no wait…how about four boxes? If I can help ya with your little fundraiser, I don’t see the harm in buying some yummy cookies. I think it’ll be a nice surprise! I know Papyrus loves the peppermint kind!”

The purple rabbit boy gave a joyful hop in the air, “Thanks Mr. Sans!”

Scribbling Sans’ name on the piece of paper, the skeleton girl smiled shyly and the two kids started walking back down the road from whence they came. Watching them go, Sans looked thoughtfully off into the distance. Newer Home was such a cheerful place compared to Snowdin. It was a lot warmer and he saw a lot more smiling faces. There were no worries about the future, just cookies and lazy days by the western ocean. How nice it would be to grow up around here! That was when an idea suddenly appeared in his mind. It was so obvious but up until now, the idea had never once occurred to him. Sans grinned widely and turned straight around, running back into the house to wake Frisk up. He couldn’t wait to tell her. Of course, it might not be the right time but considering how upset she was earlier, this idea might solve all of their problems. 

Sans gently shook the Human woman awake, she looked around blearily and smiled when she saw the skeleton looking at her. “Good morning.” She said, yawning. “Hmm…What time is it?”

“It’s time to get up Frisky; I have to tell ya something.” Sans said, his hand reaching out to hers. Frisk sat up and looked at him curiously. The skeleton was unusually serious, his eyes never leaving hers. “Do ya still want kids? Do ya still want us to become parents? Please don’t get angry but I have to know if ya wanted them because ya wanted them and not because the three boneheaded Monsters mocked our compatibility.”

The young woman smiled softly. “I have always wanted to have children but how is it possible?”

“I was thinkin’ we could go to the orphanage and maybe adopt one or two.” Sans said, smiling softly. “Since the Big War, there have been many Monster kids that could use a new family and we could help them. I remember when Papyrus and I were foster kids. We were so alone in the Underground. I saw a few orphaned Monster kids sellin’ cookies this morning and I thought…maybe that’s what we needed all along. Papyrus would be thrilled and it would make me the happiest skeleton too.”

Frisk was silent for a moment before breaking out into a smile. “Alright…let’s do it. We’ll go down to the orphanage later today and learn more about adopting. We can get to know the children and maybe find one that would make our family complete. Oh Sans! I’m so excited!”

The young woman got up and immediately started getting dressed. Frisk was grinning happily, practically bouncing on her toes as she started brushing her hair. She paced around the room, already thinking about what needed to be done. “We can convert the guest room into the child’s room.” Frisk mused, “Mother wouldn’t mind sleeping in the living room and perhaps later we can get a new couch with a pull away bed for her. Oh, I can’t wait to tell her about your idea! Father and Mother will be absolutely thrilled to become grandparents! I just hope we are not rushing too fast. Do you think we’re being impulsive? We did not give this idea much thought.”

Sans watched his frazzled Human girlfriend and shrugged, “I think we’ll be fine. This might take a while anyway. There’s no reason why we can’t get a head start. I have to start thinkin’ of dad jokes. This will be the first time I will have a valid excuse!”

Frisk giggled and once she was ready, they teleported to the Newer Home for Little Monsters, a building that Asgore had funded and maintained since its previous existence in the Underground. Sans stared up at the large Victorian shaped house and while it wasn’t the exact place he had been taken to as a child, it looked an awful lot like where his Mom’s friends had dropped him off after he and Papyrus had become too…unruly. Being here unnerved him but he knew that this was a good idea. Besides…he wasn’t a baby bones anymore. This time he was a parent to be. There were toys and puzzle games outside in the lawn and a few Monster kids were playing jump rope on the sidewalk. They stopped in their game when they noticed that he and Frisk had entered and there was a sense of wonder. More kids were staring at them and whispering among themselves. The matron of the orphanage was having a conversation inside with one of her workers but when she spotted them, she stopped and greeted them with a smile on her face. 

The matron was an old Monster, resembling a wrinkled alligator with blonde hair arranged into a tight bun. Some of her teeth were missing, giving her a less fierce look but her eyes were still sharp with cunning intelligence. “Ms. Dreemur, we’ve been expecting you! I’m surprised that you came here so quickly! I sent out the letter requesting your presence only this morning. How punctual you are! Nothing less to be expected from our resident Monster Ambassador I’m sure.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Wait…you were expecting me?” Frisk asked, thoroughly confused. 

She exchanged a quick look with Sans but the skeleton only shrugged in response, equally puzzled by the matron’s words. The alligator Monster gave a toothy grin. “Why of course! Who else but our resident Human to introduce us to the Humans at their capital? This is an educational field trip and I thought that if we have our Monster Ambassador along, there would be less awkwardness among your kind. I sent two of my children to send you the letter. Mr. Sans, I believe you met Arial and Rodney?”

“Um…you mean the two Monster scout kids who sold cookies?” Sans asked hesitatingly.

Matron frowned, “I specifically told them that they could only sell their cookies on their way to your house, not to sell them to you specifically. You did receive the letter, correct? I should hope that they at least delivered the letter to you in a timely fashion. I’m sorry if they were trouble.”

“I didn’t get a letter. They kinda sugar rushed up to me to buy their cookies and I couldn’t refuse the kiddos. I do love those chocolate chip peppermint ones. How could I say no? They were too sweet. Anyway, I think there’s a missunderstandin’”

Frisk gave an impatient sigh, “Yes and I did not come here because of some letter. Sans and I came here to look into adopting one of your children. I’m sorry if there’s a mistake. Normally I would have welcomed the idea of chaperoning but this is too short notice. We can come back if this is a bad time. Sans must have forgotten to tell me about this field trip and you seem to be shorthanded today.”

The matron looked from Sans to Frisk and back again. “You want to adopt…the both of you… together? A Monster and a Human that want to adopt a Monster child? That is quite an irregular occurrence! I have never heard of such a thing. I did not even realize you two were married!”

Sans gave an awkward cough, Frisk was becoming annoyed. “We’re not married!” She stated.

The alligator woman frowned and turned her attention to the two adult Monsters that had come into the room, chaperones from the looks of them. They both were wearing name tags and parked outside were a few school buses standing by. It seemed that they were getting ready to leave and Sans was feeling more and more awkward. Somehow there was confusion on Frisk’s involvement in this field trip and the matron was looking at him like he was something gross stuck to her shoe. Mostly her attention was on Frisk and the two Monsters filling out the forms. “We will have to discuss this adoption request later.” The matron said at last. “First I need to talk with Arial and Rodney. If they see you, maybe they will realize that they can’t get away with lying to me.” She gestured for the skeleton girl and purple rabbit boy who were playing nearby.

“Hiya Mr. Sans.” Rodney chirped, “What are you and Ms. Frisk doing here?”

The matron gave him a severe look. “Did you two deliver the letter like you were asked today?”

Arial looked nervously at the ground, “Um…we were going to but Mr. Sans is the best customer for buying our Monster scout cookies. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask him before we gave him the letter. He bought four whole boxes; most houses rarely seem to want to buy one box at all.”

The matron’s expression darkened and she crossed her arms. “What about afterwards? Did you give Sans the letter after you sold him the cookies? Did you even show him the letter at all?” Arial was about to speak but Rodney interrupted. His nose twitched nervously but he stood up to the alligator Monster quite bravely. “We were gonna, honest but we both forgot. It was such a nice day and we had finally made our quota to go to the field trip. Mr. Sans’ house was the last stop and we both kinda got distracted. It was an honest mistake and I still have the letter to give.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” The matron snapped. “You’re not going. You and Arial both lied to me about delivering the letter and now I am left in this awkward position of explaining why my charges cannot follow simple directions. You both will stay here at home and keep Audrey company.” The two Monster kids looked shocked and disappointed by this statement. “Sorry Mrs. Gador.” Arial said resolutely, pushing Rodney away before he could interrupt. “It won’t happen again.”

They walked back inside while Mrs. Gador rubbed her head. “I am so sorry about this misunderstanding.” She sighed. “Arial and Rodney are both good kids but they have some trouble following simple directions. Once a year I arrange a field trip to help the children see more of the world and this year I finally got permission for us to visit the Human Capital. It’s been a very stressful week and I admit I am a little overwhelmed. I don’t mean to put you in this position Ms. Dreemur; I guess I just assumed that you would want to go since you are a Human.” Frisk raised an eyebrow at the assumption but said nothing. Mrs. Gador continued. “You seem like nice folks and I will think about your request but first I have to take care of this field trip. I must beg your pardon again. Next time I will deliver the letter myself and give you more notice.”

Frisk nodded, looking thoughtful to where the children had disappeared too. “If you don’t mind me asking…who’s Audrey? Isn’t she going on this field trip too? Did she get in trouble as well?”

Mrs. Gador sighed, “Audrey only has 1 HP. She gets hurt so easily that I figured it’s safer if she stays inside. While relations are improving, Humans are not exactly known for their pacifist natures…no offense Ms. Dreemur. I just have to think of all the potential problems that can arrive for a child with 1 HP. It’s a terrible birth defect, I have to always have food available and someone has to watch her at all times. What if she accidentally falls down the stairs? It’s scary.”

“So ya just keep her locked up in her room?” Sans asked, his eye sockets narrowing. “What if the kiddo wants to play? Do ya keep her tied to a chair to keep her from moving? The kiddo now has to watch her friends go have fun. That’s hardly fair.”

“Life’s not fair Mr. Sans.” Mrs. Gador said sharply. The matron glanced at the clock and started herding the kids towards the door. “Feel free to visit with the remaining kids while we’re gone.” As the group walked out the door, Frisk and Sans were left standing there in shock. This was hardly what they had expected. They were now in an empty orphanage with three kids and a hired babysitter who was watching TV in the corner. After what had been such an exciting time moments before now became anticlimactic but Sans did not care. He was furious at Mrs. Gador, angry that she would treat him like that, the way she treated Frisk and poor little 1 HP Audrey.

Hurrying after him, Frisk followed Sans as he went up the stairs to where the bedrooms were. Arial and Rodney were running around the upstairs chasing a ball, they kicked it back and forth. Earlier they had been cheerful but now they looked angry and depressed. Rodney was particularly upset. He was complaining to Arial so fiercely that he didn’t realize that Sans was watching him until Arial gave him a poke. The purple rabbit boy looked up and gave a scowl. “I’m sorry we forgot to give you the letter.” Rodney said defensively. “It was an accident… so please don’t be mad at us! It’s bad enough we’ve missed the field trip. Now I am really bored!”

Sans studied the boy and shrugged, his anger was lessening. “Heh…don’t worry about it kid. It happens. I’ve forgotten to do some things myself. I’m not here to give you a bad time…I’m here to meet Audrey. I heard she has 1 HP and is stuck here at home. Unlike you, she didn’t get in trouble; so I thought I could see what all the fuss was all about. Are you two friends with her?”

“She doesn’t get out much.” Arial said shyly, “Mrs. Gador won’t let her play any games with us and even if the matron is gone, Audrey is afraid to do anything more than have a conversation.”

Frisk looked around and noticed one door was closed while the others were open. “Where is Audrey? Is she in this bedroom? Do you think she would mind if I went on inside to say hello?”

“Yeah, that’s where she stays.” Arial said, nodding. “She might let you in but she’s probably sleeping. All Audrey does is eat and sleep. She’s not social and she can be depressing to talk to.”

Frisk glanced at Sans, giving him a wry smile. “That sounds awfully familiar.” Sans grinned sheepishly and he gave the bedroom door a knock. He knocked a few more times until finally the door opened and revealed a petite Monster girl of about 14. She had lizard like features with scaly grey skin, pointed ears and gold eyes. Her black hair was tied up in braids and she looked at her visitors with confusion. “Um…who are you?” She asked quietly.

“Hey kiddo, the name’s Sans, Sans the skeleton and this is Frisk.” Sans said gently. “We’re visiting today and we thought we’d introduce ourselves. I saw Rodney and Arial playing and I was wondering why you weren’t joining them. It looks like fun and I know how lonely it must be with all the other kids goin’ to the Human Capital.”

Audrey shrugged. “Thank you for your concern but I’m okay. I was just taking a nap. The matron is usually right about these things and I would only get hurt. So really, what’s the point?”

“I know I wouldn’t want to be cooped up here.” Frisk said with a smile. “Have you thought about taking a walk to enjoy this lovely day? You could join us. We don’t have to go very far, the grounds seems like a nice place. It’s not every day that I get to meet a new Monster. Most of the Monsters in Newer Home already know me because I was the one who broke the barrier.”

“That was you?” Audrey asked, looking curious. “Huh…I thought you’d be taller. I’ve read all about your adventures Ms. Frisk. I have a whole collection of books that date back to before the Big War and the banishment into the Underground. Your story is the most interesting; you must have been so brave to go down into Mount Ebott’s cave! To think of all the times that you managed to survive despite the odds. How both you and Prince Asriel rescued and saved us all.”

“She really is amazing, huh?” Sans said proudly, looking at Frisk. “Frisk hardly needed my help at all. All that determination and she was ready to take on King Asgore!”

Frisk blushed, “That’s not true. You helped me plenty, if anything you were one of my first Monster friends. You helped me with Papyrus and made me feel welcome in a place that could have easily been hostile towards a wandering Human child. Sure you made a promise to Toriel but you could have just killed me anyway, it is not like my mother would have even known!”

“Well…what can I say? I’m a skeleton of my word.” Sans chuckled. “Besides, you were so full of love that it made it really hard to kill ya. You spared everyone ya met…even the ones who almost killed ya because of what you were. Not many creatures, Monster or Human would do that. Ya were always so sweet and gentle.”

Audrey looked from one to the other, feeling very confused. “Wait…isn’t being full of LV a bad thing? Doesn’t it stand for Level of Violence, just like when EXP stands for Execution Points?”

“Love and LV are two different things.” Frisk explained patiently. “It’s a nice story. Sans and I would be willing to tell you what happened if you want to listen. It even has a happy ending!”

Audrey shrugged, walking out and closing the door. “I guess going on a walk won’t hurt me.”


	6. Chapter 6

“YOU WANT TO DO… WHAT? BROTHER? ARE YOU SURE?”

It was late at night when Papyrus finally returned home from his visit with Mettaton. After spending a whole two days with his idol, all he could talk about was how cool Mettaton was and how interesting. The skeleton was so bubbly; it took him awhile to register the news of a possible addition to the family. So, Sans patiently repeated himself. “Frisk and I are thinking about adopting a Monster kid. We went to the orphanage and met a girl named Audrey.”

Papyrus stood still for a moment, looking from Frisk to Sans. “WELL…I MUST SAY THAT I AM SURPRISED BUT IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT TO DO, THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SUPPORT YOU ON THIS NOBLE TASK 100%. MAYBE HAVING A BABYBONES AROUND THE HOUSE WILL BE FUN. I EVEN COULD TEACH HER MY SPECIAL BLUE ATTACK AND BE THE GREATEST UNCLE EVER! NYEH HEH HEH!”

“Audrey is not a skeleton Monster.” Sans stated, matter of factly.

“THEN WHAT IS SHE?” Papyrus asked, puzzled. “WHAT KIND OF MONSTER?”

“She is a grey scaled, golden eyed Monster girl with 1 HP. She has black hair tied into two braids.” Frisk said smiling, “Audrey is really smart and well read, she has hundreds of books stashed away in her bedroom and she’s curious about the world around her. When we went for a walk this morning, Audrey kept asking us questions and had an interest in honing her magic. If it wasn’t for the matron keeping her so locked up…well who’s to say what her potential could be?” The young woman watched the expression of Papyrus carefully. Even if he loved kids, this was still something new and she couldn’t help but feel a little nervous at his reaction. She needn’t have worried however because Papyrus smiled kindly and gave her a little wink.

“HMMM…A YOUNG GIRL WHO LOVES TO READ…WHY DOES THAT SOUND SO FAMILIAR? Papyrus said thoughtfully, scratching his skull and looking at Sans and Frisk with amusement. “WELL, IF YOU BOTH WANT TO ADOPT HER AND BRING AUDREY INTO THE FAMILY, THEN YOU HAVE MY BLESSING. THIS GIRL SOUNDS LIKE SHE WILL FIT IN WELL AROUND HERE AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TRY TO MAKE HER FEEL WELCOMED AND INCLUDED INTO OUR HOME. THIS SHOULD BE FUN!”

Sans was visibly relieved. “Thanks bro, you’re the best. I think you will like the kiddo.”

Papyrus grinned and went over to give Sans a big hug. “NYEH HEH HEH! I SHOULD LEAVE MORE OFTEN! IF I KNEW THAT MY ABSENCE WOULD MEAN THAT I GET A NEW NIECE, THEN I SHOULD GO VISIT METTATON MORE OFTEN. OH! I SHOULD TELL HIM. METTATON WILL BE SO THRILLED TO HEAR THAT YOU TWO ARE PARENTS.”

“Not yet, let’s focus one thing at a time.” Frisk reminded him. “It might be awhile. There is the approval, the inspections and the background checks. We have no idea how long this will take.”

“WELL, I WAITED THIS LONG!” Papyrus shrugged. “IT TOOK AGES JUST TO GET YOU TWO TOGETHER! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW OFTEN I TRIED GIVING YOU THE OPPORTUNITY BROTHER. I EVEN WENT ON A DATE WITH THE HUMAN JUST TO ENCOURAGE YOUR AFFECTIONS BUT YOU STILL TOOK AGES TO REALIZE YOUR FEELINGS FOR FRISK AND DESPITE EVERYTHING, I DO WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY.” 

Frisk looked at Papyrus in surprise. “I think you’re confused Papyrus. I don’t remember our date being the sole reason why Sans and I are together. You were the one who misunderstood me!”

“BUT I WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU THE MAGIC BOOK FOR YOUR 20TH BIRTHDAY!” Papyrus reminded her. “HOW ELSE WOULD YOU HAVE SPENT SO MUCH TIME TOGETHER? I WAS PLANNING THIS WITH TORIEL FOR THE LONGEST TIME!”

Frisk and Sans exchanged a skeptical look. Sans shrugged and smiled at Papyrus indulgently. “Heh…Whatever ya say bro. Tibia honest, there is no use in boning up on my history now when we are looking to the future. I’ve been through enough resets to know how important it is to keep moving forward. I have lived in the past long enough.”

Papyrus frowned in confusion, “RESETS? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BROTHER?”

“It’s nothing to rattle your bones over Papyrus.” Sans said reassuringly, “We’ve just been through a lot is all and I think we deserve some happiness. Now what do ya say we get something to eat? I’m so hungry, you can see my ribs. How ‘bout I stop by Grillby’s for some burgers and fries? I heard that Grillbz is having a special.”

Frisk chuckled, “Didn’t we eat there for lunch yesterday?”

“Eh, what can I say? Grillbz has the best burgers around and he lets me have extra ketchup! How awesome is that?” Sans gave his favorite Human a mischievous wink and teleported in a blink of blue magic. Papyrus grumbled at the menu but when Sans got back, there was a sense of joyful celebration in the household. The next few hours seemed to go by in a blur. 

When dinner had been eaten and they were lying in their bed, Frisk lay under the covers and stared at the ceiling. Sans was next to her with his eyes closed trying to sleep but from the sound of his breathing, the young woman knew he was still awake. Frisk gave a long sigh and rolled to her side to face him and Sans peeked open his eyes at her. “Can’t sleep?” Sans asked quietly. “Ya look a little worried, is something bothering ya?”

“I guess I’m just afraid that I won’t be a good mom.” Frisk admitted. “I want Audrey to be my daughter but we are both very different. What happens when she goes through puberty and I won’t know what to do to help her? I don’t even know what her biology is? I only know that one dad was a lizard Monster with grey scales and her other dad was an elf Monster with pointed ears and black hair. What does that even mean? Does she need to have constant heat like Alphys?”

“I’m sure we’ll learn as we go along.” Sans said reassuringly. 

“Not to mention the fact that both her parents were killed because those Human soldiers decided to kill random Monsters in the desert. Remember that summer when you trained me in magic? I was preparing to meet the Human king and my whole focus was on becoming stronger. Yet while I learned magic, Monsters were dying…her parents were dying. All that was my fault! I did not learn magic fast enough! What if Audrey hates me when she finds out what happened?” Frisk was hysterical, looking full of panic. “I can’t do this. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Hey…it’s gonna be alright. I know ya Frisky and you’ll be the best mother that any monster could hope for. No other Human is as kind as ya or so full of love. No other Human has so much empathy for Monsters. After losing your own birth parents, Audrey will have a mom who knows what it’s like to be alone in the world. I think that’s what’s most important. Ya can’t change the past but by helping this little girl, this little Monster whose parents were murdered, you can help change her future.” The young woman was calming down, listening to Sans as he talked to her in a sleepy tone. His eyelids half closed and he smiled. “It’s not your fault, none of this was your fault and as for not knowing what to do…well…what parent hasn’t felt that way? Ya learn as ya go along. We’ll talk to her…hell we could talk to Alphys and I am sure we could learn more about her background. Hybrid Monsters like her are actually pretty common.”

“Yeah…I suppose you are right.” Frisk said resignedly. “I must seem like such a crazy mess!”

She inched closer and cuddled with Sans and he wrapped his arms around her waist. As they lay there they comforted each other. “Don’t worry...it’s be okay. We’ll be fine.” Sans whispered reassuringly. The skeleton was getting tired and falling asleep fast. Frisk heard him and smiled; she closed her eyes and sank into dreams of what it would be like to have a child of her own. The taunts and jeers that she heard on Friday now seemed like a distant memory. Aaron, Washua and Jerry were ignorant Monsters who only judged by what they saw and not what they felt. It did not matter if she did not look like Sans or Papyrus. It did not matter that Audrey was not a skeleton or a Human. Family was something that went deeper then looks and bonded them stronger then what the meanest bullies could throw at them. That was what mattered in the end.


	7. Chapter 7

Frisk could not help but giggle as Sans nibbled on her neck and shoulders. The skeleton was leaning over her playfully, his arms wrapped around her middle as she stood facing the mirror trying to brush her hair to get ready for the day. It was becoming increasingly difficult because every time she tried to bring the brush up to her head, he would then start kissing down her arm, distracting her to the point where she was forgetting why she was doing all this in the first place. “I have Ambassador Duties today.” The young woman reminded him, trying hard to be serious.

Sans gave a naughty grin. “But playin’ hooky is a lot more fun! Come on, I took time off my job…all ya gotta do is pretend that you’re sick and we can spend the day together. Ya know, once Audrey gets here we won’t be able to get as Frisky…”

“We’ll have plenty of time for that!” Frisk laughed. “Just because we are going to have a new daughter, it doesn’t mean that there won’t be any time for you and me. Besides, if I don’t meet with the Human Monster Relations Committee we won’t be able to apply for new Monster housing. Newer Home has expanded to the point where the population is well past the desert and spreading closer and closer to the Human Kingdom. We have to reassure the public that this won’t change the dynamic between the two communities. You know there are some tensions.”

Sans pouted, “I don’t get why it’s such a big deal. Humans and Monsters can get along just fine, why are there still some tensions after all this time? Ya think that we can move past all this prejudices. Why do the two sides hate each other so much?”

Frisk turned around and wrapped her arms around Sans, hugging him tight. “Not every Monster and Human gets along with each other. We are not the norm, my dear. Even if our differences don’t matter to us, there are people who will obsess over the differences and use them as reasons to stay apart. It took me a long time to just keep the Humans from killing the Monsters on sight and that was only because Monsters brought back electricity and introduced new technology.”

“Well… at least you’re there to set them straight.” The skeleton sighed reluctantly. 

Frisk smiled and gave him a slow passionate kiss. Her hands gently caressed his bones as they held onto each other. Sans tried to keep her from leaving but Frisk reluctantly let him go and went to get her purse. This was important and he knew it. Still, he couldn’t help but add a few words. “We are proof that harmony between Monsters and Humans is possible.” Sans said fiercely, “No matter how they judge or stare, we are meant for each other. We have to stand up to the bullies. Don’t let them get to you, they don’t know better!”

“That’s the very reason why my job as the Ambassador is so important.” Frisk agreed. “This will change…you’ll see. Things are already changing for the better. Just look at the last ten years and tell me that things haven’t improved. We are no longer at war; people just need to be educated.”

“Yeah…I know.” Sans sighed, he stuck his hands in his pockets. “So I will see ya tonight?”

Frisk winked. “Of course and don’t forget, Mrs. Gador is coming by today to inspect the house and to meet Papyrus. We have to be on our best behavior. The matron is still making up her mind whether or not we would be suitable parents to Audrey. You will have to be at your most charming. Though I am sure you will manage just fine while I am away at work, so good luck.”

As Frisk left to teleport to the Human Capital, Sans wandered back inside to look for his brother. He had hoped to convince Frisk to stay but he knew, deep in his soul that she needed to go. Yet seeing her leave made his spirits lessen. Mrs. Gador was the most annoying Monster that he had come into contact with in a long time. She was old fashioned and judged on position instead of character. Plus, she had that annoying uppity attitude that made him feel like a slob every time they were around each other. The only reason why she was considering letting them adopt Audrey was because Frisk was the Monster Ambassador. Sans knew he had to be at his best.

“BROTHER! DON’T LOOK SO NERVOUS.” Papyrus exclaimed, coming down the stairs. “WE WILL WELCOME MRS. GADOR INTO OUR HOME AND SHOW HER ALL THE REASONS WHY YOU AND FRISK WILL BE GREAT PARENTS. I WOULDN’T WORRY.”

“Heh…it’s easy for you to say. Everyone likes the Great Papyrus.” Sans said with a sigh. “I know I shouldn’t worry but that woman makes me nervous. I can’t mess up.”

Papyrus smiled cheerfully, giving Sans a gentle embrace. “DON’T WORRY, YOU’LL BE FINE! NOW COME ON OVER HERE, DON’T FORGET TO SMILE! I HAVE FOUND THAT THE BEST WAY TO MAKE A NEW FRIEND IS BY PUTTING ON A SMILE AND TO HAVE PLENTY OF CONFIDENCE. FAKE IT UNTIL YOU MAKE IT, I ALWAYS SAY!”

The moment Papyrus finished speaking, somebody knocked at the door. Sans was tempted to say who’s there and turn it into a joke…but he figured now was not the time. Opening the door, the matron came in and surveyed the skeletons quietly. She was looking stern and intense; her eyes not missing a thing. Papyrus introduced himself and started chatting amiably but Mrs. Gador ignored him. Instead she turned to Sans who was walking alongside them as they toured the house. “How many rooms does your home have? Will Audrey have a place to sleep?” She asked.

“We have three bedrooms on the upper floor,” Sans said quickly. “Frisk and I are turning the guest room into a bedroom for the kiddo if everything works out. We have bought some furniture…I can take ya to look inside if that is what ya want.”

Mrs. Gador shook her head. “That won’t be necessary. Tell me, Mr. Sans. What do you do for a living? Will you have time to look after Audrey? I am aware that Ms. Dreemur’s career as the Ambassador keeps her busy. I just want to make sure that young Audrey is well looked after.”

Sans shifted awkwardly under her intense stare. “I used to work as a sentry in the Underground. Nowadays I work at a part time job selling hotdogs. When I’m not doin’ that, I sometimes go play music in the streets of Newer Home. I can get a fair bit of gold workin’ that way and the Monsters always enjoy a bit of music. I have really practiced a ton lately…or should I say… a skele-ton! Heh…do ya get it?”

Papyrus face palmed when he heard the pun but Sans only smiled. The joke seemed to go over the matron’s head because she kept walking onward to the kitchen making notes on how much food was in the pantry and how safe the appliances seemed to be. Mrs. Gador was only half listening, writing down notes in her little pad. “You play music? What instrument do you play?”

“I play the trombone.” Sans said, grinning. “I’ve been playin’ it for many years but I wouldn’t exactly consider myself a professional. Usually I would show ya and play a few notes but in this situation, well I don’t want to blow it. I hope you understand.”

The more nervous he felt, the more jokes and puns he made. Sans couldn’t help himself, the matron seemed oblivious but he could feel Papyrus’ disapproving glare watching him from the corner of his eye. “If Audrey shows an interest in music, I’d be happy to teach her.”

Mrs. Gador finally stopped and studied Sans. “You seem like a nice enough Monster, I like you and your brother…even if your brother talks too much.” She said after a moment. “Your house meets my standards and I think that Audrey would be happy here but I still have to know the truth. Are you planning on marrying Frisk and what made you want to adopt a Monster child?” Papyrus looked at Sans. Mrs. Gador looked at Sans. The skeleton looked nervously at his onlookers, sweating a little. 

“I…I do plan on marrying Frisk eventually. I just have been…well…I’ve been waiting for the right time. The reason why I’ve been working so much at the hotdog stand and on my music is because I needed to earn some extra gold to buy a ring. I want to surprise her. We wanted to adopt because we want to be parents. We can’t have kids the usual ways so this was our only option.”

The alligator Monster’s eyes softened. “Hmm…I see. I believe you Sans, but I still don’t understand. Why did you want to adopt Audrey? She’s not a skeleton and she’s not a Human. Audrey only has 1 HP. She is weak and fragile. You will have to be constantly on guard with her and have plenty of food available to heal her if she hurts herself. If what you say is true and that you want to marry Frisk, you will both have to put Audrey first. Some couples might have trouble with that. The couples newly in love tend to be wrapped up in themselves sometimes.”

Sans looked down, he seemed to be thinking. Finally he gave Mrs. Gador a sad smile. “I have 1 HP too. I know what it’s like to be constantly on edge, afraid that ya could get hurt or killed. I’ve learned a few tricks to get by but I still don’t take things for granted. I could help Audrey learn how to adapt with this birth defect. Frisk is the most compassionate Human I know and we would always be there for her, to love and look after her. We may not be the same race but we are still very much alike.”

Papyrus started to jump up and down. “WOWIE! YOU ARE PLANNING ON MARRYING FRISK! THAT IS THE BEST NEWS EVER. CAN I BE YOUR BEST MAN? PLEASE SANS? I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE THE BEST MAN. I’LL BE THE GREATEST AT IT.”

Sans gave a shy smile. “It’s still a secret Papyrus, so don’t tell her. It will be a long while yet.” He turned to Mrs. Gador. “I will do everything in my power to make Audrey feel included and safe. I think she will fit in fine with our family. I know we are different and I know that ya probably don’t think to highly of me but I want ya to know, if Audrey lives here, she will be loved and cared for. That’s all we could do.”

Mrs. Gador nodded, writing something down in her notes. “That’s a good answer Mr. Sans. I think I have seen all that I have needed to see and I will contact you and Frisk within a week or two. Until then, I will talk to Audrey and ask her opinion of this matter. This is the first time I considered adopting out one of the kids to both a Human and a Monster. In the beginning I wasn’t sure but there’s always a first for everything. I want to make sure we do this correctly.” The woman turned to leave, smiling softly. “Good day to you both.”

Sans and Papyrus waved and the moment she had left, the skeletons both let out a sigh of relief. Going to his favorite chair, Sans sank down and rubbed his skull. They had been walking around for the last hour and he was exhausted, both mentally and physically. He could tell Papyrus was practically bursting. Sans looked at him curiously and finally his brother gave an angry shout. “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU TOLD SO MANY PUNS AND GOT AWAY WITH IT! YOU ARE LUCKY THE MATRON DIDN’T NOTICE BECAUSE THIS PUT YOUR ADOPTION REQUEST IN JEOPARDY. I HOPE YOU ARE TAKING THIS SERIOUS BROTHER. IF YOU WANT TO MARRY FRISK AND BE A FATHER TO A CHILD, YOU MUST BE A GOOD ROLE MODEL. SANS! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?”

Sans sighed, snuggling into his chair and rubbing his eye sockets. “I’m listen’ to ya bro but I’m really tired. I think I’ll take a nap. Can ya wake me up when Frisk comes home?”

Papyrus frowned and crossed his arms. “YOU CAN BE SO FRUSTRATING SANS! I HOPE YOU KNOW THIS. I ONLY WANT WHAT’S BEST FOR YOU AND YOUR HAPPINESS.”

“I know Papyrus…I know.” Sans gave a yawn, closing his eyes. “You are the greatest brother a Monster could ask for!”


	8. Chapter 8

_There was nothing but darkness surrounding him. Water was dripping somewhere, it sounded like raindrops and the coldness of the Underground felt as though it were swallowing him alive. Wandering around the caverns with only a few glowing echo flowers lighting his path, Sans looked around wide eyed and scared. Papyrus was gone. Where did his little brother run off too? The little skeleton shivered in fear, “Is anybody out there? Hello?”_

_Echo Flowers started repeating him as he walked on by. “Hello…hello…hello…”_

_Wiping a tear from his eye sockets, Sans tried to be brave. Papyrus was counting on him, his little bro had nobody else and if they didn’t get back, the mean people will become angry and punish him again. Sans didn’t like the strange friends that his mother left him with. They were impatient and cruel Monsters who resented looking after the skeleton brothers. They wouldn’t like it if Papyrus ran off again. Sans tried to hurry his footsteps but he felt more and more lost. “Papyrus! Anybody? I need help!” Sans started sobbing hysterically. “Where is my brother? I want my brother! Please help! Is anybody there? Anybody at all! Why was I left here all alone?”_

_The only sounds he could hear were the echo flowers repeating the word “alone”, over and over again. Sans ran as if he were outrunning his own thoughts with the word “alone” following him._

Sans felt pressure as if somebody was shaking him. The voices were muffled as the skeleton started to wake up from his nightmarish sleep. Blinking, he saw Frisk leaning over him with a worried expression on her face. Papyrus was there too. Gone were any disapproving stares, instead Papyrus looked as if he were about to break into tears at any given minute. It was unnerving. Sans tried to sit up but his bones were shaking, the dream was still clear in his mind.

“What’s goin’ on?” He asked groggily. “What time is it Frisky? How long was I asleep?”

Frisk gave a small smile. “It’s 5:30 PM. I just got home. Papyrus told me that you were talking in your sleep again and shaking as if you were sick. He was worried about you. You gave me quite a scare too. Did you have a nightmare? What was it about? It might help if you talk about it.”

The skeleton closed his eyes for a moment, than he opened them slowly. “I dreamt I was alone back in the Underground.” He whispered, “I was just a kid and Papyrus had wandered off looking for our Mom. This was right after Dad died and right after Mom left us with their friends. I remember I had gotten lost looking for Papyrus in Waterfall. Back then I had felt so alone and helpless. I walked around Waterfall for hours but nobody would help me. Papyrus was missing but I couldn’t find him.” Wiping a tear from his eye, Sans tried to be brave but the memory made him feel helpless. Frisk pulled him close and hugged him to her breast. Sans wrapped his own skeleton arms around her waist and listened to her heartbeat, slowly but surely it was calming him down. “I couldn’t even look after my little brother.” Sans continued hoarsely, “I felt so pathetic, a Monster unable to look after myself much less look after another. The older Monsters considered me to be a clingy burden. That is how 1 HP Monster kids are treated as. We are either overly coddled or we are considered weak and useless to society.”

“I DO NOT CONSIDER YOU WEAK SANS.” Papyrus said reassuringly. “YOU ARE THE STRONGEST MONSTER I KNOW! BESIDES, I REMEMBER THAT DAY. WHILE YOU WERE OUT LOOKING FOR ME, I MET UNDYNE FOR THE FIRST TIME. THAT WAS THE DAY WE BECAME BEST FRIENDS AND THAT WAS WHEN I REALIZED…I REALIZED THAT MOM WAS GONE AND NEVER COMING BACK. YOU WERE RIGHT BROTHER. I WAS SORRY THAT I RAN AWAY. YOU TOLD ME THAT OUR MOM DIED OF A BROKEN HEART AND WHILE I KNOW IT’S NOT TRUE NOW, I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU LIED TO ME.”

“I still shouldn’t have done that.” Sans said, mostly to himself. “It was wrong of me to lie. Ya may have been a little kid but it would have been better to know the truth.”

When Sans managed to stop shaking, Frisk gently let him go. “Are you going to be okay Sans?”

“Heh, I’ll be fine. Ya worry too much. I’ve had worse dreams then that one.” The skeleton shrugged. “I think I’ll get some ketchup and try to relax. I guess Mrs. Gador’s visit rattled my bones a little. She made me think more about the future and that can be difficult… but anyway, enough about me. How did that meeting go?”

Frisk gave a long sigh, “Well, it went as well as it could be expected. I managed to convince the Humans that Monsters deserved to have more housing but there were a few usual complaints.”

Papyrus was confused. “WHY WERE THE HUMANS RELUCTANT TO SHARE THEIR LAND? SURELY IF THE MONSTERS AGREE TO BE RESPECTFUL AND PEACEFUL THERE SHOULD BE NO PROBLEM. THIS IS JUST TO KEEP NEWER HOME FROM BEING OVERLY POPULATED. US MONSTERS ARE NOT TRYING TO SEEM GREEDY.”

“Well, it’s not just that.” Frisk explained. “Humans are worried that Monsters could bring trouble to their neighborhoods. That the tensions between the two species could erupt into hate crime and fights. No matter how many years have passed, there is still the underlying belief that Monsters and Humans prosper apart. What I suggest is new and people are afraid of new things.”

“What a bunch of cowards!” Sans spat out in disgust, “Monsters only want a safe place where they can live their lives in peace. How hard is it to accept a few neighbors?”

Frisk shrugged, “We have to take baby steps when it comes to the Humans. Things are improving but we have to go at their pace. Education is important. Racism is passed down through the generations and unless we show them what is right and what is wrong, they will still believe what their parents and grandparents taught them. That distrust runs deep unfortunately.”

The young woman got up and wandered off to her room to change out of her pantsuit. Her feet were tired from standing all day and Sans followed after her, not wanting to leave his girlfriend's side. Papyrus was fine with cooking dinner tonight, especially after such a dream, so that allowed Sans to be near Frisk. She helped him in ways that even she didn't know. Maybe it was because Frisk never saw him as weak. Papyrus might not admit it but he worried constantly about his older brother. That was why Papyrus nagged so much about his health and welfare. Frisk on the other hand, knew when to give him space and when to bring him close. She trusted him to know what was needed.

Sitting on the bed, Sans watched her as she changed into more comfortable clothes. He grinned mischievously at the young woman, occasionally giving a wolf whistle when she stood only in her bra and underwear. Frisk gave the skeleton a playful wink before going over to join him on the bed. Frisk curled up in his lap, feeling his bony arms wrap around her. They sat there for a moment, enjoying the other’s company. “Ya know if I were to die today, I’d die happy.” Sans said suddenly, “I don’t think I can ever remember a time when I was this happy.”

“Even after that dream? You were pretty shook up earlier.” Frisk murmured, turning to kiss him.

“That nightmare just reminded me how far I’ve come…how far we’ve come.” Sans explained, smiling as her lips brushed his cheekbone. “Audrey’s a nice girl and I think that it would do her good to be treated as a true Monster kid. I never had that. I had to grow up too fast. I think we can give the kiddo the childhood that she deserves.”

“I think we can do that.” Frisk agreed. “Such tragedy is hard on someone so young. Audrey will need all the help we can give her. Mostly I think it’s important just to be supportive and to show that she’s not alone. Loneliness can affect a person more than they realize, we all need someone. So tell me Sans, after such a terrible dream…what do you need? What do you need the most?” Her voice had a teasing tone but her eyes were serious. 

Sans looked at her, clad in only underwear, he couldn’t help but look at her with lust in his eyes. “I need…I need you Frisk.”

That was what the young woman needed to hear. Sitting closer to Sans, she kissed him again. This time it wasn’t a little chaste kiss on the cheekbone, her tongue teased against his teeth until he enthusiastically started kissing her back. All the while, her shy hesitance grew into something more feral, something much hungrier. Falling into the open bed covers, they laughed at the silliness of it all but Frisk did not waste a single moment. While her mouth was occupied with his own, her hands started roaming and she ran her fingers down his spine, wrapping her arms around his rib cage. She rubbed her lower body against his pelvic bone, teasing him with kisses and moving down to nibble on his neck bone and shoulder blades. When her teeth lightly met his bone, Sans groaned with desire. Smiling, Frisk ran her tongue along the smooth surface. With every touch, San's magic started sparking stronger until his eye glowed with a bright blue. Reaching for her, the skeleton desperately tried to bring Frisk closer so he could touch her in return. He needed her more than ever and while Frisk tried to protest, she was quickly losing resistance. “Are you sure?” She asked breathlessly. “This should be all about you tonight. I want you to feel good.”

“This is about both of us.” Sans growled fiercely. “If you feel good, I feel good too.”

Frisk smiled bashfully, not arguing but allowing him to do what he wanted. Sans reached out to her and lightly ran his bony fingers down the side of her body. Marveling at her softness and paying close attention to her breasts, he cupped them firmly with his hand. He could feel the nipples harden under his touch, despite the cloth barrier of her bra. He knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He grinned when Frisk shuddered under his firm grip but he still need more of her. Feeling impatient, he helped Frisk remove the two undergarments, the bra and panties and smiled wolfishly in anticipation, his blue tongue peeking out of his sharp teeth. The moment she was free from the clothes he started tasting her. He ran his tongue around her ticklish body, reveling in her smooth delicate skin. Sans kissed her shoulders, and when she started leaning into him, her eyes closed as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Sans had to tell her how much she meant to him, Frisk had to know every thought.

Sans whispered her name in a reverent tone. He told her how beautiful she was, how brave, how intelligent and how amazing she was. Kissing her, he then moved on to trace his tongue over Frisk’s bare torso. He smiled when the young woman squirmed against the ticklish sensations. Her eyes watched him now and his benevolent smile turned into a sly smirk as his hands snaked down between her legs to massage the sensitive spot that lay hidden beneath. He teased her relentlessly until Frisk started moaning lewdly at the contact. Her breathing was labored and he could feel her hands gripping his shoulder blades tightly. He noted how wet she was and how she started rubbing harder against his hands, desperate for the glorious friction that his bony fingers provided her. He inserted two phalanges into her depths, quickly pushing in and out until he could sense her growing ecstasy. It thrilled him to see her this way. 

Last time had been slow and steady but tonight, there was something desperate about his attentions. He needed her. He needed Frisk so badly that it almost hurt. As Frisk’s body shuddered and tightened around him, Sans’ magic let him feel the pleasure of making her feel this content. His soul connected with hers in a way that was indescribable. With every touch he could feel the nightmare leave his mind. Frisk’s whimpers and moans made the bad dream feel like the briefest irritation. This mattered more. He could feel her body shake through her first orgasm but Sans was not done yet.

Bending down, he started using his tongue against her slit. Licking incessantly at the sides and at the center, he paid special attention to the little nub that was already overly sensitive from his previous attentions. He could taste her, feeling her body hot against his bones. He could feel the tightness of her flesh and the wetness of her insides all from her growing desire. Coaxing her to cum once more, Frisk shivered in pleasure as she was moaned his name. Finally Sans paused. He panted against her with a pleased smile and Frisk was exhausted too. They lay together for the longest time. Slowly drifting off to sleep in the warmth of the afterglow, Frisk marveled at the strange and wondrous life she lived and how lucky that she had a Monster that loved her so very much.


	9. Chapter 9

“Sans, are you done building the desk yet?” 

Frisk walked into the third bedroom with an armful of blankets for the single bed that had been set up nearby. Everything was nearly done and a few last minute adjustments were being made before their newly adopted daughter would grace the room. Bookshelves were built into the walls; stuffed animals smiled serenely from the corner and Sans was finishing up on building a desk that stood facing a big window so the child could look outside while she did her homework. “Mrs. Gador and Audrey will be here any minute.” The young woman scolded. “We have to make sure everything is perfect. You know how strict the matron is. We have to be prepared.”

Kneeling down in front of the wooden desk, Sans still had the sandpaper in his hand. He looked up with annoyance. “It’s finally finished.” He grunted. “The edges are sanded down so smooth, there is literally no way that matron will think there is a danger. Honestly, if she freaks out that Audrey might get a splinter, that’s pushing it…even with a 1 HP Monster. If the old geezer lectures me one more time about safety measures…”

The doorbell rang, causing both Frisk and Sans to jump. “THEY’RE HERE!” Papyrus called. “DO YOU WANT ME TO GO ANSWER IT OR DO YOU TWO WANT TO GREET THEM?”

“We’re coming!” Frisk called. She dropped the blankets and teleported downstairs. Sans was not far behind and when they were in the living room, they looked at each other nervously. After three long weeks of waiting and preparing, this was it. Sans opened the door and saw Mrs. Gador standing alongside Audrey. The Monster child looked just as nervous as her new parents felt. Audrey fidgeted anxiously but smiled shyly when Sans and Frisk gave the girl a warm embrace.

Mrs. Gador made no time in ushering themselves inside. “There are a few more papers you have to sign but this should be the final requirement.” She told them briskly. “Just make sure you read everything carefully and after you sign, Audrey is officially your daughter by the Monster law.”

Frisk nodded, bringing the paper to the table where the pens and pencils were. Sans offered his hand to Audrey who was now looking around the room curiously. Her golden eyes were wide with interest and she smiled when saw Papyrus holding up a giant cake with the words “WELCOME HOME!” in pink frosting. It was obvious he had been taking lessons from Toriel. “Is that really for me?” Audrey asked bewildered. “Nobody has ever baked me a cake before.”

Papyrus grinned proudly. “I WANTED TO MAKE THIS DAY SPECIAL FOR YOU. IT IS NOT EVERY DAY THAT I GET A NEW NIECE! YOU CAN CALL ME UNCLE PAPYRUS OR JUST PAPYRUS, WHATEVER YOU FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT HERE. WE MAY HAVE JUST MET BUT I THINK WE WILL GET ALONG FINE!”

Audrey giggled happily, going over to hug Papyrus. Sans watched the exchange and smiled proudly. He only left their side when Frisk called him over to sign his name on the papers that Mrs. Gador had given them. The matron studied the papers meticulously and when they met her approval, she gave them all a smile. “Congratulations. You are now both Audrey’s new parents!” Frisk cheered, Sans grinned and Papyrus gave out a hearty laugh.

Mrs. Gador glanced at the peculiar group in front of her and felt satisfied that the little girl whose parents were lost to war had finally found a new home. “I might come back every so often to check up on her and make sure that everything is okay.” The matron reminded them. “I want to make sure that Audrey is happy and healthy. I’m sure Arial and Rodney will want updates too.”

Audrey looked thoughtful for a moment, she glanced at Sans and Frisk before turning to the matron. “Will I be able to visit them? Will they be able to visit me? Arial and Rodney were always nice to me, even if I was a little different. Now that I have a new home, can I play with them? I won’t be forced to say inside? I would love to see them again and tell them everything!”

“It’s up to your new mom and dad now.” Mrs. Gador said smiling. “But I’m sure it will be fine.”

Over the next few weeks Audrey started making herself at home in the skeleton household. She loved her new bedroom and read her books just like always. After a while she started to get braver and went exploring around the town. No longer hindered by the closely watching alligator Monster, Audrey was able to make friends easier and she kept in touch with Arial and Rodney. Word spread quickly and soon everyone wanted to meet the newest addition to the family. Toriel quickly took to the little Monster girl, pleased by her manners and gentle nature. Asgore was delighted to find out his granddaughter had an interest in gardening. He offered to teach her how to plant flowers and Audrey listened with bated breath as he explained the differences between perennials and annuals, the best time to plant and how often to water the garden. The presence of a child seemed to bring back life to the old couple. They remembered when Asriel was young and they reminisced on happier times. Asriel himself was skeptical but then again, he wasn’t the same young goat Monster that he used to be. He was polite to Audrey but he kept his distance.

When Undyne and Alphys met Audrey, the little Monster stared in awe. She didn’t know many lizard Monsters and Alphys looked enough like her that she was fascinated by the similarities. Being a half-breed, she was more humanoid in appearance but Audrey wanted to learn more about her heritage, particularly horns. Her birth dad had horns, Grandma Toriel and Grandpa Asgore had horns. Even grumpy old Asriel had horns, despite him not being a true goat Monster. The robotic body that now housed his restored soul mimicked what he would have grown into. “Will I have horns like you?” Audrey asked, her golden eyes shining. “I have these little nubs on my head but they haven’t done anything yet. I also have these nubs near my chin and forehead.”

Alphys chuckled at her enthusiasm. “I think…I think that is very likely. Horns are common among our race but you won’t get yours till at least puberty. Once you are about 20 years old, you should see your body change shape. I wouldn’t even be surprised if you grow brow ridges over your eyes too but because you are only half a lizard Monster, well…it is still hard to say.”

Frisk was equally fascinated by the biology lesson. She had little experience with Monsters outside the goat Monsters of her family and the skeleton Monsters of her boyfriend and her brother-in-law. “Does it really take 20 years until a Monster goes through puberty? That’s a long time.” She commented. Frisk knew Monsters aged slower but this was longer then she assumed.

“Of…of course but every Monster is different.” Alphys said patiently. “Humans just age faster.”

“Are we done talking about boring stuff?” Undyne said, interrupting impatiently. “It’s freakin’ gorgeous outside and you losers want to stay inside and talk about puberty! I say we take the squirt to the park and I can teach her how to play basketball. It’s this game I learned from a few Human kids who visited Newer Home on a field trip. It’s pretty awesome and I bet she’d be great at it. Now come on. Put the books away…you too Alphys. You could use the sunshine.”

Undyne was practically dragging Audrey out the door, the little Monster trying to catch up. “What’s basketball?” She asked, between breaths. “Is it dangerous? Is it a game? Where are you taking me? I have to be very careful! I only have 1HP and I might get hurt if I’m not careful.”

“You’ll be fine. All you have to do is take a ball and bounce it around the cement court. Then before the other team can take the ball away from you, you throw the basketball as hard as you can into the basket and watch the agony of your opponents as they wither from humiliating defeat.” Undyne said, her eye shining. “You require speed, agility and strength like in a battle!”

“A battle?! But…but…” Audrey gave a little squeak of fear.

Undyne was racing ahead and Frisk was right behind her. “Be careful Undyne! She’s just a kid!”

Sans watched them go and glanced at Alphys. “This looks like it could be trouble. I don’t think Audrey will have a ball playing Undyne’s kind of game. She’s still gettin’ used to the idea of not being stuck inside all the time. I better bring food just in case. I know Frisk is goin’ to worry herself sick if Undyne keeps manhandlin’ our lil kiddo.”

Alphys sighed. “Here are some chips. I brought a bag of them with me… just in case but…I…I think Audrey might need them more. I’m sorry about Undyne. She’s restless. Now that the warm weather is here, she wants to burn off some energy. I just hope she doesn’t…that she doesn’t get carried away. Not that she would purposely hurt Audrey of course…but you know how she is.”

Sans took the bag of chips, thanked Alphys and teleported outside to where Undyne must have run off too. It was the only park in Newer Home and the skeleton knew there were basketball hoops there. Looking around, he saw Frisk wringing her hands worriedly as Undyne was showing Audrey how to throw a basketball into the basket. It seemed Audrey was having trouble. “Since you’re just a squirt, trying throwing it underhanded. See? Like this! Now you try.”

Audrey held the basketball that was almost as big as she was and tried to throw it in the hoop. The ball went up but it didn’t even come close to the basket. The little girl ran to get the ball and tried again. That did not work either. Feeling frustrated, Audrey threw the ball down and cried.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Undyne said, shushing her. The fish Monster’s voice was surprisingly gentle as she bent down to comfort the young Monster. “I have a different plan. Do you want to dunk the ball into the hoop? I can hold you up real high and you can get close enough to put the basketball through. Do you want to try that? Let’s give it another try for old Auntie Undyne?”

Wiping her eyes, the little girl sniffed and nodded. “Alright, I guess I can do that.”

Undyne gave a fist pump and cheered. She picked Audrey up as if she weighted nothing at all, the little girl had her clawed fingers around the basketball and getting close enough, Undyne lifted her higher so Audrey could push the ball through the hoop. Dunking it dramatically, the onlookers cheered and the little Monster girl looked to see Frisk and Sans watching her. Smiling, she gave a little wave. “Did you see me? Did you see? I dunked the basketball into the hoop!”

“Good job!” Frisk called out. She smiled and clapped her hands, pleased to see how brave Audrey had become. Turning to Sans, she exchanged a relieved look. “I guess we should have had more faith in Undyne. She’s good at taking care of our little girl. I should have trusted her.”

Sans shrugged, brandishing the bag of chips. “Eh…but it’s kinda hard not to be worried. Undyne does tend to get carried away sometimes. That’s why I will hold onto these chips…just in case. Ya never know when they might come in handy. This way, we are at least ready and prepared.” The skeleton tucked the chips safely away in his shorts’ pocket, putting it there alongside a little black box that Sans had kept hidden for the right time.

Standing next to Frisk, he curled his phalanges around her hand and held firmly. She grasped his hand back and together they stood, marveling about how lucky they were that Audrey had come into their lives. “I never would have thought you to be the overprotective dad type.” Frisk teased him softly. “I thought you were more of the relaxed, laid back, live and let live kind of skeleton.”

“Eh, what can I say? I’ve grown fond of the kiddo. ” Sans said sheepishly, his eye sockets watching the girl carefully and his free hand ready to get out the HP restoring food, just in case. Frisk laughed softly at Sans’ expression and went back to cheering on their daughter and Undyne. It seemed that Audrey had become very good at making slam dunks with the basketball.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Ten chapters later and this fanfiction is finally done! I just wanted to thank everyone who left a comment, had bookmarked my story or left a kudo. These gestures really made my day and I'm just happy that people even read my work! It was a lot of fun to write and it was nice to try something new. I've never written a Mature story before and hopefully it didn't come off too forced. Trying to write believable smut when you have a skeleton Monster is actually a lot harder then it looks! lol. In case you're wondering, I actually have a new story already in the process of being written. My Undertale muse has been very busy. Anyway, thanks again and I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Intrinsic Connections!

A few weeks later...

Sunlight streamed through the trees as Frisk walked down the path littered with flower petals. It was a beautiful summer day, the weather was warm and if one listened closely, one could hear the ocean waves crashing against the cliffs. Getting married in the woods was an old Monster tradition, one that took place long before the banishment into the Underground and before the Big War was even an idea. There was something about being in harmony with nature that brought all the Monsters together. It was the reminder of simpler times and of simpler desires.

In the past, it was rare for a Human to witness such an event. It was considered a private, intimate affair, one that ceremonially merged the souls of two Monsters for as long as they lived. But this time the wedding was different. Frisk was a Human and her groom was a Monster. In the past, this union would have been seen as impossible. Humans and Monsters weren’t meant to coexist together, much less be bound together in matrimony. Yet on this July day, it was to be. 

The Monster guests crowded around anxiously, waiting to catch a glimpse of the savior of the Underground. She had been the child to break the barrier, the child who had been everyone’s friend and the child who was now a grown woman. She was the Monster Ambassador, the adopted daughter of the Monster King and Queen, but she wore a humble white dress and veil. Toriel had spent hours making her daughter’s thin brown hair resemble elegant braids that twisted up into a bun. A red rose was pinned to her hair courtesy of Asgore. She looked beautiful but Frisk just smiled shyly at the onlookers who cheered. Frisk felt bashful from all the attention. Her legs would have been shaking if it wasn’t for Asgore. Her father, gentle and unassuming held onto her arm and had tears welling up in his eyes. Frisk patted his hand to reassure him and her beloved goat dad smiled in response. “You’ve certainly grown, my child,” Asgore whispered quietly. “And I couldn’t be more proud! Sans is a lucky Monster. I wish you both, happiness.”

Sans was waiting at the end of the flower path. He looked a little uncomfortable in a suit and tie but Papyrus insisted that he dress up for his own wedding. He tugged at his collar, preferring his old clothes but stopped when he noticed them approaching. His eye sockets were only on Frisk. The young woman met his gaze and she blushed a soft pink that befitted a bride. Smiling shyly at each another, everything else faded away. Frisk let go of Asgore and went to stand by the skeleton’s side. She intertwined her fingers with his and Sans brought their hands up to kiss her fingers. It wasn’t until Toriel coughed that they were broken out of the spell. Toriel gave them a knowing look. She looked amused, but it was still her job to preside over this famous wedding.

Dressed in a royal outfit that befitted a queen, Toriel elegantly stood in front of the crowd. She put her hands up and the Monsters who had been talking, paused and listened intently. “As the Monster Queen of our Kingdom, it is my honor to bind this Human and this Monster in holy matrimony.” Toriel began, “As befitting our ancient customs, this is not just the binding of two bodies but the binding of two souls, a bond that will remain until death or until they wish to part. Frisk? Sans? Do you promise to love each other? Do you promise to always care for each other?”

“I do.” Frisk said confidently, her blue eyes sincere.

“I do.” Sans repeated, gazing at the young woman in front of him.

Retrieving a long piece of red ribbon from her pocket, she gave one end of it to Frisk. She then retrieved a long piece of blue ribbon and gave one piece to Sans. Toriel held onto her end and walked once around the couple, symbolically tying them together before tying both ends of the ribbons into a knot. “These ribbons represent your individual souls.” Toriel explained. “Like these two pieces of ribbon, they become stronger when they are tied together as one. This is to remind you of your bond as soulmates, a reminder to help you deal with any trouble as it comes and to remind you that you are never alone. Love is the knot that binds your souls together.” Toriel paused, giving Sans and Frisk a nod. 

There was silence as the couple looked at each other, still holding tightly to their assigned ribbon. Sans spoke first. “I will always love and protect ya Frisky, until the day I become dust. I promise that I will be by your side. Ya mean everything to me, no bones about it.” Sans vowed, his tone completely serious. He placed a gold ring on her finger. Frisk felt her heart leap up to her throat and her tears welled up. Trying to keep her composure, the young woman said her vows. “Since the moment I met you Sans, you have always been special to me. You’ve helped me through some rough times in my life and I love you so much. You are my best friend, my lover and the Monster who inspires me to be a better person. I love you for as long as I live.” Frisk placed a ring on one of his fingers.

“Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!” Toriel’s voice could barely be heard as cheers echoed throughout the entire woods. Frisk and Sans kissed, people laughed and cried, Napstablook who stood waiting in the corner immediately put on some music. There were no traditional songs, just the favorites of the crowd. Monsters jumped out of their seats to congratulate the happy couple and in an instant, Toriel started crying happy tears. Her royal persona had fallen as her official duty was over. Asgore went to comfort her and they stood holding each other as Frisk and Sans untied themselves and began socializing. Papyrus immediately gave them each a big hug, laughing at the sheer joy of the celebrations.

“I can’t believe Mama and Sansy are now married.” A little girl squeaked. Undyne, who now sat at a table next to Alphys smiled at the adopted daughter of the couple. Audrey was positively beaming. Dressed in a pink dress, a matching bow was tied in her hair. She looked almost cherub like and Undyne felt amused by the choice of strange choice of wording. “Why don’t you call Sans, dad? If Frisk is your mama, isn’t Sans your daddy?” The fish Monster asked curiously.

“Frisk is the only mama I’ve ever had.” Audrey explained. “Sans said I could call him that now, since I already had two birth dads. Sansy is what I will call him. I am so glad they are married!”

“Like don’t you just love weddings?” Bratty asked, joining in on the conversation. She sat at the same table, alongside Mrs. Gador, Catty and Alphys. Mrs. Gador was looking more and more uncomfortable. Catty started chiming in, “Don’t you think that like this is the best party ever?” The two friends giggled and Mrs. Gador glared at Bratty. “Can’t you two act more dignified?”

“Sorry Auntie Allison.” Bratty said politely, before breaking into more fits of giggles with Catty.

Undyne ignored the exchange and watched as Asgore took Toriel out into the dance floor. Most of the Monsters were dancing, chatting or eating some of the wedding cake that Toriel had prepared beforehand. After such a turbulent relationship, Undyne couldn’t help but feel amazed by how warmly the two royals acted towards one another. It was such a change to what had happened in the past. She suddenly noticed that Alphys had placed a clawed hand on her own. “I…I know what…what you’re thinking.” Alphys said with smile. “You find it very strange that Toriel, a Monster who had separated from her husband for over a year, had decided to treat marriage and this wedding so warmly. Well, it’s actually…it’s actually kind of simple. A combination of advice from Sans and mending the bond that had already existed between them.”

“I was so sure they would have divorced.” Undyne muttered. “I expected it. Then after a while they started talking again and Asriel came back. It’s like suddenly there was a connection again and now they are back to flirting. I don’t get it. Does the concept of soulmates actually exist?”

Alphys shrugged. “I…I don’t know. There’s no scientific proof but I have seen evidence of these natural connections, which can bend or stretch but never truly break. Maybe that is where the idea of soulmates came from. This…it’s all speculation but I do…I like to believe it is possible.”

“Heh…whatever you say Alphys.” Undyne said with a big toothy grin. “You’re the scientist!”

Audrey who had been watching the exchange through a mouthful of cake, suddenly spoke up, breaking them out of their train of thought. “So when are you getting married Auntie Undyne and Auntie Alphys? When is your wedding? I bet you two would be such pretty brides together!” Despite her innocent tone, she was grinning mischievously. Alphys blushed a bright red and Undyne started laughing hysterically. “Oh ho! I think the squirt is implying something Alphys!”

Maybe he sensed the awkward exchange, but Sans suddenly teleported to the table and reached out to pull Audrey to the dance floor. “I think that’s enough gossip for one day.” He teased his daughter. “Why don’t ya come and dance with ole Sansy? Your mama needs a break and I think I have one more dance in me before I go retire and take my nap.” 

“Okay!” Audrey chirped. She grabbed Sans’ hand and dragged him towards the ghostly music.

Undyne laughed even harder. It was obvious that the skeleton was exhausted and wanted to sleep but he had saved them from further awkward conversations. Alphys was still bright red and feeling a rush of impulsive affection, the fish Monster kissed her girlfriend, feeling that maybe the squirt was onto something. Such funny things these connections were that lay between them.


End file.
